punch_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Hats, Hats, and More HATS!
Hat 1) Cap (1000 Punchos) - Cap with a FIST patch. Awarded to Punchzerker babies upon birth. 2) Fedora'' ''(1000 Punchos) - Your basic adventuring hat. Inappropriate to wear if not adventuring. 3) Bandana (1000 Punchos) - Looks dynamic, and keeps the sweat from running into your eyes. 4) Spangenhelm'' (1000 Punchos)' - A very common helmet, mostly due to it being cheap to make. *'W. Spangenhelm (Ultra Hat Variation)' - Only wearable as an ultra hat, has an extra mask piece on front. *'C. Spangenhelm (Ultra Hat Variation) - Same as the W. Spangenhelm, but with a jaw piece added for a full helmet. 5) '''Turban (1000 Punchos) - Guaranteed to stay impeccably wrapped around your head. 6) Skullcap (1000 Punchos) - A leather skullcap, both protective and stylish. 7) Vintage Specs (1000 Punchos) - Doesn't have any glass in the frames, don't tell anyone. 8)'' Goggles ''(1000 Punchos) - Somehow permanently stuck in the "up" position. 9)'' Eyepatch ''(1000 Punchos) - Trades depth perceptions for style. It's a good trade, I think. 10) Hoop Earrings (1000 Punchos) - Probably a bad idea to wear these while fighting, but whatever. 11) Gnomey Cap (1000 Punchos) - Understand what makes Gnomey tick. really get inside his head. 12)' Reverse Cap (1000 Punchos)' - Like the other cap, but designed to only be worn backwards. 13)'' Prospector Cap ''(3000 Punchos) - The leading no-nonsense cap, designed for dangerous work. 14)'' Duster ''(3000 Punchos) - Edgier than a fedora, the rogue adventurer's choice. 15) Great Helm (3000 Punchos) - Impedes vision and your ability to breathe, but what a great helm. 16) Widebrim (3000 Punchos) - Looks great when riding a dinosaur, falling off cliff into spikes. 17) Armet (3000 Punchos) - Hinged construction allows you to actually take this helmet off. 18)'' Pirate Rag ''(3000 Punchos) - For pirates, any other head scarf is considered a fashion faux pas. 19)'' Bascinet ''(3000 Punchos) - Modern helmet that actually let's you kind of see where you're going. *'V. Basicinet (Ultra Hat Only) '- Ultra hat variation with a chain mask instead of a gap. 20)'' Pagri ''(3000 Punchos) - An elaborate turban, well known as the fanciest cloth hat there is. 21)'' Barbute ''(3000 Punchos) - Intimidating helmet made from hammering a single piece of steel. 22) Devil Horns (3000 Punchos) - You've always found it difficult to find a hat that fits your head. 23) Kabuto (3000 Punchos) - Usually these are fancier. This is a discount one, still nice. 24)'' Sedge Hat ''(3000 Punchos) - If you want an extremely conical hat, this is the way to go. 25) Smarty Specs (3000 Punchos) - Carefully calculating trajectories as you uppercut bats. 26)'' Wizard Hat ''(3000 Punchos) - I'M A WIZARD 27)'' Doc Reflector ''(9000 Punchos) - Welcome to the office of Dr. Punchstuff, M.D. 28)'' Shades ''(9000 Punchos) - So cool. 29) Goblin Ears (9000 Punchos) - You've always found it difficult to find a hat that fits your head. 30)'' Sallet ''(9000 Punchos) - Lacks the piece that protects your jaw, but looks cooler this way. 31)'' Ninja Hood ''(9000 Punchos) - Stealthy punchassination as you blast through doors and so on. 32) Sammich (9000 Punchos) - Really misunderstanding the whole sandwich concept here. 33)'' Cyclops Mask ''(9000 Punchos) - Finally look as good as a cyclops does. 34) Berzerker Helm (9000 Punchos) - Lets your enemies know for certain that you're about to flip out. 35) Bearhide (9000 Punchos) - No bears hurt in the making of this hat. 36) Tiki Mask (9000 Punchos) - Represents the truly underappreciated god of Punching and Lunching. 37) Minotaur Head (9000 Punchos) - No Minotaurs hurt in the making of this hat. Well, maybe one. 38) Bone Mask (9000 Punchos) - Don a grinning skull when embarking on your rampage. 39)' Top Hat (20,000 Punchos) '- For hat connoisseurs with refined tastes. 40) Tiny Hat (20,000 Punchos) - Tiny hats are so in right now. Very expensive, considering. 41) Horse Head (20,000 Punchos) - What a nice horse. 42) Blindfold (20,000 Punchos) - I have mastered punching. I no longer need my senses. Special Hats '''(These are no longer available as of update 1.2) 1) '''Rocketcat Special (Buy one IAP pack) - What a nice rocket cat. 2) Madegarden Special (Buy one IAP pack) - Bites your head ON. * This is also where Ultra Hats are located. Hair 1) Haircut (1000 Punchos) - Pick up scissors, cut off ponytail, done. 2)'' Bald (1000 Punchos) '- Who needs hair? Not you. 3) '''Bowl Cut (1000 Punchos) - The second laziest haircut currently available. 4) Short Hair (3000 Punchos) - A styled look that doesn't get in the way. 5) Cornrows (3000 Punchos) - Hair closely braided for better punch aerodynamics. 6) Clown Hair (3000 Punchos) - Nothing good can come from this. 7) Pompadour (3000 Punchos) '''- Punch school delinquents. 8) '''Beehive (3000 Punchos) - Never forget: Huge hair means HUGE POWER. 9) Powdered Wig (3000 Punchos) - Fake hair that contains real lice. Height of Fashion. 10)'' Afro ''(9000 Punchos) - One enormous cloud of hair. 11) Mohawk (9000 Punchos) - So tough. Try to imagine a tougher hairstyle. Face 1) Cursed Mask (1000 Punchos) - Bearers are anti-magical, not invited to wizard parties. 2) Soul Patch (1000 Punchos) - A tiny beard for your chin. Official facial hair of my dad. 3)'' Menpo ''(1000 Punchos) - Face armor that protects the nose and jaw. 4)'' Goatee ''(1000 Punchos) - Well ACTUALLY this is a Van Dyke beard, *NOT* a goatee. 5)'' '''''The Stache (1000 Punchos)' - You know. It's a stache. 6) Beard ''(3000 Punchos) - Going for the full beard, I see. Excellent choice. 7) Handlebar (3000 Punchos) - Very dapper. 8) Horsehoe (3000 Punchos) - Moustache with a little bit of beard smuggled in there. 9) Hermit (3000 Punchos) - The moustache of choice for people that don't care anymore. 10) Fu Manchu (3000 Punchos) - A long moustache, growing from the upper lip down to chin. 11) Muttonchops (3000 Punchos) - Beards for your ears. Never truly in style. 12) Ninja Mask (3000 Punchos) - Multi-purpose, also completes the doctor and bandit looks. 13)'' '''''Somen ''(3000 Punchos) - A small, armored mask designed to be worn under a helmet. 14)'' Clown Nose ''(3000 Punchos) - Ugh. 15) Giant Lips'' ''(9000 Punchos) - Cosmetics run amok. 16) Flynn (9000 Punchos) - Can only be described as dashing. 17)'' Guy ''(20,000 Punchos) - A mask portraying the face of some Guy. Mystery Items - These are attained by buying IAP purchases. There are 19 in total. Mystery Hats 1) Regal Crown - A hat well suited for the crowned monarch of Punchalot Castle. 2) Bat Mask - I... am... a bat man. Legal note: Not capitalized, two separate words. 3) Officer's Cap - General Skull has never lost a battle, but his hat has been stolen a lot. 4) Fist Hat - "Merry Fistmas" (punching evil wizard boss so hard, it explodes twice) 5) Chivalrous Helm - Represents all the Knight's Values: loyalty, eating stuff, punching. 6) Dark Hood - An ornate hood, lets you pretend you're performing sneaky punching. 7)' Bee Head '- Be the BEE. 8) Beanie Cap -''' A magical nerd hat, rewired to operate on PUNCH POWER. 9) 'Princess Cap - '''Made famous by legendary warrior-princess RePUNCHzel. 10) '''Bowler Hat '- Basically a fedora with the crease punched out of it. 11) 'Football Helmet '- Sporting helmet of the ancient precursor to FISTBALL. 12) Spartan Helm - Just a piece of the much larger Sfulltan Helm. 13) 'Saucelifter Special -' Tiny aliens attempt to abduct your head. 14) '''Rocketcat Special (used to be available as an IAP purchase) - What a nice rocket cat. Mystery Hair 1) Super Slayin Hair '''- The first in a long series of anime hairstyles we're putting in updates. 2) '''Beguiling Hair - The hair of a fighter with a really catchy theme song. Mystery Faces 1) '''Steel Jaw - '''Eating walnuts used to be a problem. Not anymore. Not ever again.